legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Their title is Ultimate Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “puroguramā” lit''. Super High School Level Programmer). Chihiro was killed by Mondo Owada in Chapter 2 after he divulged his secret to him. He is the creator of many beings of Artificial Intelligence, who consider him to be their father. These include Alter Ego, Chiaki Nanami and Usami. He is also one of the creators of the Neo World Program, alongside Miaya Gekkogahara and Yasuke Matsuda. Chihiro was mentioned in Danganronpa/Zero, implied to be one of Yuto Kamishiro's agents. Chihiro played a minor role in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Relationships Taichi Fujisaki Taichi is Chihiro's father and a gifted software engineer whose work inspired Chihiro to build his own A.I.s. The two had a close relationship, appearing smiling and happy in the photo that Komaru and Toko find in his diary. Taichi become's Chihiro's captive for Monokuma's first motive during the Killing School Life, in which the captives were all the student's most important loved ones. Taichi's final words to them before he appears to die are that his last regret is that he will never see his "beautiful child" Chihiro again. In a Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Event with Hiyoko Saionji, Chihiro tells Hiyoko that he received a Christmas present from his father, and was embarrassed that it was brought directly to the school. Hiyoko scolds Chihiro, feeling jealous of Chihiro's close relationship with his father, and tells him to go accept the gift or throw it away. Chihiro agrees to accept it and says he will go and thank his father properly. Yūto Kamishiro Chihiro was one of the agents that worked for Yūto. He seems to have put a great deal of trust in Chihiro, and it was he who gave Yūto the information that helped him discover Junko's role in the Tragedy. However, concerned for Chihiro's safety, Yūto did not share this information with him. Mondo Owada Chihiro admired Mondo, thinking that he had a lot of strength, although he hadn't realized the emotional strain Mondo was under because of Monokuma's intention of revealing everyone's secret. Before then, Chihiro and Mondo had a good relationship with each other. Mondo defended Chihiro from Byakuya Togami, showing his dislike for bullying weak people. Soon after, Mondo showed another side of himself when he accidentally yelled at Chihiro, causing him to cry. Mondo immediately apologized and promised to never yell again, and swore by his honor as a man. Thanks to this, he was able to cheer Chihiro up. Once Chihiro revealed his secret to Mondo, and that he wanted to change, jealousy of Chihiro's emotional strength made Mondo snap and killed him with a dumbbell in the boy's changing room. After realizing what he had done, Mondo attempted to keep Chihiro's secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene and destroying his e-Handbook in the sauna. Mondo had immense guilt for killing Chihiro and felt that he had to atone for what he had done. Shortly after Chihiro and Mondo's deaths, the remaining survivors found a picture of the two smiling and hugging each other along with Leon. This could mean that Chihiro and Mondo were friends in high school before the killing game. This is further reinforced in Danganronpa 3 when Chihiro is shown working with Mondo to help seal up the school. Makoto Naegi Chihiro was good friends with Makoto and stated that talking to him made him feel better. Makoto, in turn, told Chihiro to become stronger and to feel better about himself. A reason why Chihiro chose Mondo as his "trainer" is that, in one of his Free Time Events, Makoto is the one who recommended that Chihiro train with Mondo to become stronger. Despite their closeness, Chihiro never told Makoto that he was a boy in the actual story. However, he does so in his ending in School Mode. In the Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode, during a Sports Festival Event, Makoto seeks out Chihiro to team up for a three-legged race because they are close in height. After finding and asking to team up, Makoto reassures a worried Chihiro that he is the only one he can count on to race. Gallery Chihiro_Fujisaki_Fullbody_Sprite_(1).png Fujisaki's determination HQ.png 2eb6b259789b3cd9bc135555746ab847a395df13_00.gif 222673.jpg 5100324-3240330267-22267.jpg 1531191155_tumblr_n5a4abKpOk1sozv4xo1_500.gif b9722d717ed4780eb1941ff16bcb35bf.gif c611a4800dc429c332b828b3ad8d48d4.jpg chihiro-fujisaki-dangan-ronpa-the-animation-1.97.jpg chihiro-fujisaki-danganronpa-v3-killing-harmony-40.3.jpg Fujisaki_reading_the_letter_HQ.png tumblr_mqnybfEWVx1sozv4xo1_250.gif tumblr_mt2kknTEYm1sengxeo1_500.gif tumblr_nf45aj5KYI1u3bnvbo4_1280-1937.png.jpg tumblr_nsz93aAEHp1u2dzt6o4_400.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 Group Illustration (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroic Genius Category:Science Heroes Category:Shy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Child Prodigies Category:Cute Characters